


Truce

by love_myself



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Grim Reapers, Guardian Angels, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio is a Little Shit, M/M, Misunderstandings, Most of the characters are already dead, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, On the side - Freeform, Past Sugawara Koushi/Shimizu Kiyoko, Sexual Tension, Sugawara Koushi is a Mess, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_myself/pseuds/love_myself
Summary: Tooru made his way to join the group in the living room, when a sudden horrible feeling passed through him. It was as if he had been struck by lightning. Danger. Keiko was in danger. Whirling around, Tooru prepared himself for what was coming.Nothing could have prepared him to see Sugawara Koushi, Grim Reaper,  walk through the front door.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

The Department of Guardian Angels (of Japan), or DGAJ, was rather hectic for a Wednesday morning. And for once, it wasn’t Tooru’s fault. Just last week, a new recruit had been brought in. The bright eyed redhead, Hinata Shouyou, had seemed promising. However, just a few days into his first guardianship the boy had already revealed himself to his charge and fought with him. This was a major problem. Angels were never to reveal themselves to humans unless it was absolutely necessary to protect them.

However, Tooru’s boss, Guardian Deity Nishinoya Yuu, had a soft spot for the newcomer. That was the only reason the redhead hadn’t been fired. That, and also that everyone understood how infuriating Hinata’s charge could be. Kageyama Tobio was young but capable of being incredibly annoying. Nishinoya and Hinata were currently having an argument in the Guardian Deity’s office, loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Aren’t angels supposed to be nice...and like peaceful?” a voice grumbled next to Tooru. He turned to see his best friend of the afterlife, Iwaizumi Hajime. Iwaizumi had become a guardian angel roughly 70 years ago, and the two had become fast friends. Iwaizumi was technically older, having been born a few years before Tooru. However, Tooru had died in 1916 compared to Iwaizumi’s death in 1942, so Tooru considered himself the wiser and more experienced one. After all, he had been a guardian for 101 years now. He figured that deserved some respect.

“Come on, you’re friends with me, you know that’s not true.” he smiled at his friend. Iwaizumi laughed.

“True, you’re anything but peaceful.” the other man smirked. Tooru laughed and shook his head. 

“How much do you wanna bet Kageyama Tobio causes the newbie to quit?” Tooru asked his friend. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“Idiot. The newbie’s too stubborn. Plus the boss would be sad if he left.” his friend replied. “Besides, don’t you have better things to do?” Iwaizumi pointed out. Tooru gasped and clapped his hands together.

“Right! It’s Keiko’s 12th birthday! I have to make sure everything goes well!” he declared, before fading into the air.

Tooru rematerialized in a smaller city in Japan, outside a regular townhouse. As Fukurada Keiko’s guardian angel of 12 years now, Tooru wanted to make sure she had a great day. The sweet kid deserved it.

Keiko was one of Tooru’s four current charges. The longer you were a guardian, the more humans you were assigned. Tooru had checked on his other three charges earlier in the week to ensure he could devote the whole day to Keiko. Walking through the closed door, he found himself in a room full of happy humans. Keiko’s mom and grandmother were in the kitchen preparing food, while her dad and aunt were setting up decorations. The birthday girl was currently sitting in the living room with her younger brother, cousins, and two best friends. They were sitting in a circle, with a cute calico kitten in between them all. Keiko had always wanted a kitten, and it looked like her parents had finally given in to that wish.

Tooru grinned widely at the girl, and made his way over.

“Looks like you’re already having a great day!” he ruffled the girl’s hair. However, she didn’t feel it and the only sign of Tooru’s presence was Keiko’s hair moving forward, which could easily be explained by the breeze from the open window.

The kids enjoyed playing with the kitten for a little longer, before being called to the kitchen. The day continued smoothly, and Tooru enjoyed watching over them. He had enjoyed watching Keiko grow up so far. She was an intelligent and driven girl, and played volleyball as well! The sport had been invented the year after Tooru was born, and he had not had much opportunity to play it. However, when he had played he loved it. On his off days he would play with other members of the DGAJ.

Keiko, however, played all the time. She had been playing for five years now, and showed promise in the sport. She was also a setter, just like Tooru! While the man could not interact with his charge directly, he had left a link to a good volleyball club open on Keiko’s mother’s computer. This had allowed her to find a good team, which Tooru was proud of. 

Tooru was dragged from his thoughts by the sound of wrapping paper ripping. A few hours had passed and they were now opening presents. Tooru always loved this part! It was so much more fun when his charges were young; the older ones were less enthusiastic. Tooru made his way to join the group in the living room, when a sudden horrible feeling passed through him. It was as if he had been struck by lightning. _Danger. Keiko was in danger._ Whirling around, Tooru prepared himself for what was coming.

Nothing could have prepared him to see Sugawara Koushi, _Grim Reaper_ , walk through the front door.

Koushi was having a pretty good day. He only had one minor case right now, so the last couple weeks had been a little bit of a vacation for him. It was the first one in the 121 years he had been a reaper, and it was much needed.

He was currently relaxing in a hot tub in some resort in Iceland, not worrying about a thing. It was about three in the morning in Iceland, so luckily Koushi didn’t have to deal with any humans at the moment. It was quiet, warm and peaceful. It was perfect.

Until he felt the air ripple in front of him, and Koushi opened his eyes to see Kozume Kenma standing in the middle of the hot tub. There was a frown on the other man’s face as he took in his new surroundings.

“Really, Suga-san? Now my pants are wet.” Kenma said. Koushi chuckled.

“That’s not my fault.” he pointed out. Kenma sighed loudly, raising a brow at Koushi.

“Whatever. Boss wants you back. Vacation is over. Be lucky you got this long.” Kenma stated, before disappearing into thin air. Koushi groaned loudly, rubbing his eyes. That was the last thing he wanted to hear. He liked his job, truly. It was a very important job, but an incredibly exhausting one. Koushi felt like he needed to sleep for another few weeks before returning to Japan.

With a loud sigh, Koushi forced himself to stand and blipped back to his bedroom in Japan. He quickly dried off and brushed his silver hair back. Slowly, he put on his work attire, trying to put off his return as long as possible. There wasn’t much of a uniform for reapers. Koushi could wear whatever he wanted as long as he wore the black cloak and boots with it. He hated how dark the look was, but had to admit it fit the job. Once ready, Koushi teleported to the Japanese Reaper headquarters and knocked on his boss’ door.

“Come in.” the voice came, and Koushi walked in to see Ukai Keishin reading over some papers and smoking a blunt. At his entrance, the blonde haired man looked up at Koushi and smiled.

“You’re back. How was vacation?” his boss asked politely. Koushi laughed lightly.

“Not long enough. But here I am.” he replied. Ukai chuckled tiredly and let out a huff of smoke. While Ukai often appeared cold, Koushi had been around long enough to see the more lighthearted and sarcastic sides of his boss. The man could definitely be intense, but Koushi held an incredible amount of respect for the man. Reaping was a very taxing job, and most people only stuck to it for a century or two. Ukai had been Head Grim Reaper for Japan for 506 years now, and Koushi had no idea how he did it.

“It’ll never be long enough, Sugawara.” Ukai gave the reaper a pointed look. “But vacations still help. I need one myself...we should get drinks sometime soon. I need them.” the man admitted. Koushi nodded in agreement. He wouldn’t mind that.

“Anyway,” Ukai sat up straight and held out a file. “New job. You might have a few side ones with older people throughout, but this is your main focus for the next few months.” Ukai handed the file to Koushi. The silver haired man raised his brows, confused.

“A few months?!” he asked. Most cases lasted about a week, sometimes a month. For it to be this long that had to mean…

“She’s young.” his boss admitted. Koushi let out a sharp breath and opened the folder. His eyes widened immediately and dread filled his stomach.

“She’s 12! And barely! Ukai, what the hell?!” he exclaimed. His boss only shook his head and let out another puff of smoke.

“You know as well as I do we don’t control this. Besides you’ve handled younger.” he replied. Koushi’s grip on the folder tightened and he glared at the older man.

“Yeah, and it still keeps me up at night! What the hell?!” Koushi exclaimed again, but softer.

“Yeah, yeah...how you feel doesn’t change anything. I assume you’re gonna need those drinks, too?” Ukai asked the reaper. Koushi let out a long sigh, before giving his boss a quick nod. Stealing his nerves, Koushi tucked the file into his cloak and rematerialized outside a typical Japanese townhouse. Standing on the front step, he could hear laughter from inside. _I’m glad Keiko seems to be happy at least,_ Koushi thought in relief. It wasn’t going to make it any easier though. Taking a deep breath, the reaper walked through the closed door to come face to face with Oikawa Tooru.

It was gonna be a long few months. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You really don’t know much about my job, do you?” he accused. Tooru glared at the shorter man, putting his hands on his hips. 
> 
> “I know enough to not leave you alone with the girl.” the angel replied confidently. The reaper groaned in frustration, running a hand through his silver hair. 
> 
> “It’s gonna be a long few months then.” Sugawara stated bitterly, before fading into thin air and leaving Tooru alone in the living room.

Oikawa Tooru had always associated Sugawara Koushi with death and pain. This was unsurprising, as the other man was a reaper. But it was more than that. It was because Sugawara had been there when  _ Tooru  _ had died. 

It has been over a century now. He liked to tell people that he had been valiant and brave fighting with his nation in World War I. But the reality was that he had been scared out of his mind. Tooru’s death had not been peaceful. He had been surrounded by explosions and dead bodies and hazy smoke when his 22 year old heart had finally stopped. It had been painful, and scary. One second he was lying on his side, staring at his dead friends. The next, a soft but strong hand had yanked him to his feet. His eyes met a beautiful and soulful pair of eyes, and for a second he wasn’t scared anymore. 

He blinked and suddenly he was in a large gray room surrounded by his fallen comrades. The man who had lifted him flipped a black hood over his silver hair and was out of sight the next second. At the time, Tooru had just been confused. He, like all of his fallen comrades, had not been eased into death. It had been thrust upon them too soon. 

It was only months later that he learned that the silver haired man was a reaper. Tooru and the millions of others that died in the war had all been forced into the afterlife by the reapers. No warning, no apologies, just sudden death. 

Tooru had been furious. What gave them the right? Why did they get to pick and choose who died? Why did he have to die? It was this anger that had fueled his desire to become a guardian angel. He could not change the past, but at least he could prevent future tragedies. In 1919, just three years after his death, Oikawa Tooru passed all the tests and successfully became a guardian angel. 

He came to truly enjoy his work as a guardian angel. It was also nice that one of his first charges, Tetsurou Kuroo, became a guardian after he died as well. The two were quite good friends, and whenever Tooru had doubts about his job he just had to look at Kuroo and he was reminded that it was worth it. 

For 22 long and fulfilling years, Tooru worked hard. He was an excellent guardian, and beloved by all who knew him. He brought out the best in people, and was able to give his charges the best lives. Everything was going well, and then the Second World War started. Suddenly it became much harder to keep charges alive, and angels were working overtime. Tooru had seen reapers out and about as well. Every time he saw one it was all he could do to not attack them. It was their fault that people were dying. But he knew that if he stopped doing his work to fight, more people would die. So Tooru trudged on for the first two years of the war, doing his best work. 

This became much harder one Autumn day in 1941. He was on a battlefield, doing his best to shield a few soldiers from harm. Reapers were running around everywhere, stealing life right and left. Tooru desperately wanted to stop them, but protecting those in his care was too important. 

He had been on the battlefield for hours when he felt a presence next to him. Turning, Tooru saw a black cloaked reaper reaching for one of his charges. 

“NO!” he yelled, and lifted a foot, kicking the reaper back. The other man stumbled backwards, and his hood fell to expose his face. Despite it having been 25 years, Tooru recognized the face in an instant. This was the reaper who had stolen  _ his  _ life. 

“ _ You!” _ he spat out angrily. The reaper only tilted his head in confusion and stared down at Tooru. 

“I’m sorry?” the man asked in a kind and concerned voice. Tooru sneered at the act. What on earth could this murderer be worried about? 

“It’s about 25 years too late for that! You may have gotten me but there’s no way in hell I am letting you touch these men!” Tooru stood and placed himself between the soldiers and the reaper. Said reaper only blinked, a frown forming on his face. Tooru let out a bitter laugh at this. Of course the reaper didn’t remember him. Human deaths were insignificant to them, it was just about getting a high body count. A quick, forgotten, meaningless kill. 

“...25 years...you died in the Great War.” the reaper stated, and Tooru reluctantly nodded in confirmation. 

“Yeah! Thanks to you!” he accused. Despair flashed over the other man’s face, but it quickly disappeared as the reaper’s attention fell to the men crouching behind Tooru, still fighting their own battle. 

“Don’t even think about it!” he warned. The reaper let out a heavy sigh. He appeared to be ready to say something, when a cry came from behind Tooru and one of the soldiers slumped to the ground. 

“I don’t have time for this right now!” the reaper hissed angrily. He reappeared by the soldier on the ground and grabbed a hold of the soul as it left the body. Before Tooru could do anything, the reaper had already disappeared. The angel jumped back into action, focusing all of his energy on deflecting shrapnel away from his remaining two men. He could not do anything at that time, but it was in that moment that he made a vow to himself. 

Tooru would find that reaper, and make him listen. He would make him pay. 

**Present** **Day**

Standing in the living room of the Fukurada’s, Oikawa Tooru could not believe his eyes. He was once again standing face to face with Sugawara Koushi. The angel took a deep breath and strode forward until he was only a few feet away. 

“What are you doing here?” he demanded. The reaper raised an eyebrow at the pointless question.

“I’m pretty sure you already know the answer.” came the soft reply. Why did reapers have such gentle voices?! It didn’t seem right to Tooru. 

“Which one are you here for?” the angel asked, gritting his teeth. He watched as Sugawara’s gaze flitted around the room, finally resting on the children. Tooru clenched his fists and stepped to the side to block the reaper’s view of the children. 

“I am here for Fukurada Keiko.” Sugawara admitted. Tooru’s ears started to ring, and he took a step back. This couldn’t be happening. He wouldn’t let Sugawara steal another life from him. It wasn’t right. 

“No you’re not! Get out of here!” Tooru pointed to the door. However, the reaper just ignored him and blipped over to the living room and stood in the corner behind the birthday girl. In a heartbeat Tooru had followed, and was standing over the reaper.  _ I didn’t realize he was shorter than me,  _ Tooru thought, before shaking his head and glaring at Sugawara. 

“If you think I would ever let you kill her on her  _ birthday…”  _ Tooru threatened. The reaper finally showed emotion, a frown forming on his face. 

“I don’t kill them!” the other man protested, and Tooru just snorted.  _ Yeah, right.  _ “Besides, she isn’t dying today.” Sugawara finished. Tooru stepped back, giving the reaper some space. 

“What do you mean? Why are you here then?” the angel demanded. Sugawara’s gaze fell on Keiko and stayed there for a long moment. When his eyes met Tooru’s again, the reaper appeared determined.

“I’m here to help her in any way I can.” he stated. Tooru scoffed, and moved to lean against the wall next to Sugawara. 

“Well I’ve got an idea.” he told the reaper. Sugawara turned to look at the angel, surprise written all over his face.

“Oh. Well, you are her guardian...I would appreciate any advice you have.” the man replied. Tooru rolled his eyes, and leaned in closer. 

“How about...you  _ don’t  _ murder a 12 year old?! Brilliant, right?!” he suggested. The reaper’s face fell and he turned away with a huff. 

“Oh, gee! If only I had thought of that!” Sugawara exclaimed sarcastically. The two stood in silence for the rest of the time that Keiko opened gifts, both wishing the other was not there. When the family and friends began to move back to the kitchen, Sugawara turned to Tooru again. 

“You really don’t know much about my job, do you?” he accused. Tooru glared at the shorter man, putting his hands on his hips. 

“I know enough to not leave you alone with the girl.” the angel replied confidently. The reaper groaned in frustration, running a hand through his silver hair. 

“It’s gonna be a long few months then.” Sugawara stated bitterly, before fading into thin air and leaving Tooru alone in the living room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i normally don't update this fast but i already had the second chapter written and wanted to get it out there XD hope you guys enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3

Koushi rematerialized back at headquarters and immediately made his way over to Ukai’s office. He didn’t bother to knock and went right in. Luckily his boss wasn’t in a meeting, and merely raised an eyebrow at the dramatic entrance. 

“Good day huh?” he asked. Koushi rolled his eyes and put his hands on Ukai’s desk. 

“How about those drinks tonight?” he suggested in response. The blonde haired reaper stared at him for a long moment, before smiling and standing up.

“Sounds like everyone’s having a swell time right now, drinks are in order my friend.” Ukai stated as he took off his black cloak and hung it up. “Take that disgusting thing off, Sugawara. I’m officially calling an end to our work day.” he declared, gesturing at the silver haired reaper’s cloak. 

Koushi did so gladly and followed his boss out of the office. Asahi looked up from his desk as they walked by. Asahi was now Ukai’s secretary because he was far better at organizing files and keeping the department on schedule than he was at attending to the dying. Asahi was a compassionate soul, and had become secretary after three tries out in the field. 

“Going somewhere?” the tall man asked. 

“Out! You too, big guy! Work day is over, come drink with us!” Ukai gestured for the secretary to follow them. Ashai raised both his eyebrows in shock, but didn’t question the sudden break from the ever growing workload. People were dying faster these days. 

As they strode through the building, Ukai stopped to invite his favorite workers. They were a small crowd of about a dozen reapers by the time they reached the doors. Once there, Ukai stopped the group and turned to face them.

“All right, kids!” he could say that because he was older than all of them by at least a century, “any suggestions on where to go tonight?” he asked. 

“IRELAND!!” came the loud exclamation. Koushi turned to see Bokuto jumping up and down. “They have the best drinks!!” the other reaper insisted. Ukai laughed and nodded in agreement. 

“All right, Ireland it is. See you there,” the man waved before disappearing into the air. 

“You heard the man!” Bokuto cheered before following their boss. The rest of the group followed suit and soon Koushi found himself in an Irish pub. The humans milling about were completely unaware of the dozen reapers in their midst. That was one advantage to being dead. You could go anywhere without bothering anyone. 

The dead were only visible when they needed to be tangible in order to grab something, which is why people would often see reapers right before they died. It was also why when freak accidents happened they would sometimes see a figure walking away that hadn’t been there before, usually their guardian angel. 

Koushi made his way over to the bar, and when no one was looking he went ahead and materialized to order a drink. When he went to pay for the drink, a voice from behind him stopped the motion.

“I’ve got it.” Koushi turned to see Shimizu Kiyoko. The sight of the woman brought a smile to Koushi’s face. Both he and Kiyoko had died in older age, but physically they appeared to be in their mid-twenties. She was looking good.

“How was vacation, Koushi?” she asked before sitting next to him. He smiled at her and slumped over, gripping his drink tightly. 

“Oh it was lovely. I need those more often, more than I realized.” he admitted. Kiyoko laughed at that, brushing her hair away from her face. 

“What have you been up to?” Koushi asked. He and Kiyoko had been best friends in life. They had grown up together, and understood each other in a way few people did. When Koushi had discovered his best friend with another woman, one of the noble ladies in town, the girl had freaked out. Until Koushi had revealed that he himself was into men and women. The two had married because it was convenient, and comfortable. Kiyoko had been happy and worked as her lover’s maid and lived a good, long life. 

It wasn’t the ideal life. Koushi had fallen in love a couple times, but never with someone he could have. But it was good enough. He and Kiyoko remained close, and he made several lovely friends working as a doctor along the way. He also had two sweet and energetic kids to keep him company. It had been a good life, if a little mundane.

However, spending the last 121 years as a reaper made it much harder to remember the past. Koushi’s memories were overloaded with the constant death for over a century. Seeing Kiyoko again was refreshing, it allowed him to look back on simpler times. 

“Just the usual. I led a lovely old woman to the afterlife yesterday. I think she was shocked a stranger was there to get her, not her family.” she told Koushi. The man nodded in understanding. 

“It’s probably for the best that we don’t let family retrieve family. Things would get too emotional.” he said. 

“Yeah, there is no way I could have done the job right for our kids. Besides it was only a little wait before we could talk.” she said. Kiyoko had died before Koushi had, but after her lover had passed. The two had reunited soon after death and were quite content in their own lakeside cottage in the afterlife. When Koushi had died, he had met Kiyoko again, who told him about reaping. Initially, he tried it out so he would work with friends. He wasn’t particularly close to any other dead. But he had grown to love the job, and had stuck with it for 121 years now. 

“Anyway, enough small talk. What’s bothering you?” the woman asked, straight to the point as always. Koushi gave her a smile and rolled his eyes. 

“Ukai gave me a new assignment today.” he started. Kiyoko nodded, following along. 

“It’s a kid.” he stated. The woman next to him slumped, and put her hand on his.

“ _ Shit.”  _ she sighed. Kids always made the job harder. 

“I also ran into her guardian angel today. It’s Oikawa.” he informed Kiyoko. The woman let out a low whistle and leaned back.

“Yikes.” she expressed her sympathy. Koushi shook his head.

“Tell me about it. Like he’s good at what he does, but he’s so biased and self-centered. I’m about to get harassed for three months just for doing my job.” Koushi groaned and put his head in his hands. Kiyoko rubbed his back.

“I don’t envy you,” the woman told Koushi. “Here,” she pushed his drink towards him, knowing how much he was going to need it. He accepted it gratefully. 

“Yeah, yeah...let’s ignore our job and just enjoy the night yeah?” he suggested after downing his whole drink in one go. Kiyoko raised her brows, smiling. 

“You’re on.” she replied and ordered another round. 

Tooru had stayed with Keiko through the night, worried that if he disappeared the reaper would return. Once the sun had risen and there was still no sign of her, he finally let himself return to headquarters. As soon as he arrived, his name was shouted. 

“Oikawa-san! You’re back. Boss is looking for you,” an angel informed him. The man frowned at the news, but made his way towards Nishinoya’s office. The office was all the way on the 12th floor of the building at the very top, and Tooru suspected it was Nishinoya’s way of making up for his lack of height. 

Tooru heard loud voices as he approached the door. The man shook his head; Hinata must be in the office as well. His guess was confirmed when he entered to see the redhead complaining loudly about Kageyama as he bounced around the room. Nishinoya was following the other angel around, barely able to keep up with the energy. Tooru coughed, causing both other angels to turn and look at him. 

“Oikawa! Sit down, I was looking for you!” Nishinoya greeted him cheerfully. Hinata looked at Tooru with a weird expression. He could never tell if Hinata was in awe of him or afraid of him. He didn’t really care either way. 

“You can figure this out, Shouyou! If anyone can it’s you,” Nishinoya started to push the redhead towards the door, “besides, give me a minute with Oikawa-san and then I will be with you the whole way!” he promised. Hinata smiled at the shorter man gratefully, before allowing the door to be shut in his face. 

The room felt far quieter after the redhead left, it was strange. Tooru cleared his throat and shifted in his chair to face Nishinoya.

“You were looking for me?” he asked. The shorter man nodded and sat down across from him. The man started flipped through his filing cabinets before finally pulling out a few different folders. 

“You’ll be able to take on a new charge soon. I have a few options for you, I thought I would let you choose since you have been around so long.” Nishinoya told him. Tooru froze. His boss knew that Keiko was going to be killed? And was calm about it? How did he even know?

“How do you know that?! Why are you giving up on her so quickly?! Is this how quickly you gave up on me?!” Tooru spat out angrily. A few years after his death Nishinoya had admitted to Tooru that he had been the man’s guardian angel, and ever since then things had always been a little tense between the two men. Nishinoya instantly tensed, and a dark expression crossed the man’s face. It was gone quickly, but still unnerving. Nishinoya was nearly always cheerful so it was worrying to see otherwise. 

“You don’t mean that. You know exactly how it feels to watch someone die and be able to do nothing. Don’t you ever accuse me of not caring.” Nishinoya spoke firmly. Tooru looked away. It had been a dumb thing to say. 

“Why do we do nothing though?” he asked. The man across from him stared at Tooru for a long moment. 

“Oikawa-san...no one can prevent death. Guardian angels are there to prevent avoidable things and bring joy to life. We don’t actually have the power to prolong a life past its time.” the man explained. Tooru frowned. He didn’t like that answer. 

“But Keiko has barely lived.” he protested weakly. Nishinoya smiled sadly.

“Then you’ll just have to make sure she lives well for the rest of her days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait! I was super busy these past months and also didn't know how to write these next few chapters tbh. Also sorry there isn't much Oisuga yet, but the boys needed a little more background first. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy I'm back with a new idea! This popped into my head the other day and I had to write it! It's gonna be a bit of a longer story, just warning you guys. Oisuga is the main pairing, with noyahina on the side. Let me know what you think!


End file.
